The White Order
by The-Allenfangirl
Summary: Everything disappears in front of his eyes. The Order, his friends, even Kanda. All alone and not knowing what to do Allen sinks into a deep depression. But then he remembers the path he chose to walk on and decides to recreate his own world. He stands up, wipes the tears off his cheeks and gathers new people around him. And like that The White Order is born.
1. Losing everything part 1: Johnny and Tim

Lavi: 'What's this, a new story before you've finished your other one?'

Me: 'Yes, and there are probably more coming. I have summerholidays now so I've got a lot of time and I decided to write at least a chapter each day, so I figured I could maintain more stories at the same time now. Besides, I wanted to write this story but it continues after chapter 218 and the manga will probably go on in 8 days, so I decided to post the beginning now. It will certainly be different than the manga though.'

Allen: 'Sounds good, what will it be about? Not Kanda and me together again, right?' *looks pleadingly at me*

Me: 'No, but you still won't like it probably. You will have a really, really hard time in this story. Anyway I had already written a few pieces for in the middle of this story and I really liked them, but when I finally started at the beginning I had a bit of trouble with the writing. So I really want to know what you readers think of it first. If you'll like it, I'll definitely go on, if there is nearly no reaction I might decide to stop anyway.  
So, what's this story about? At least it probably won't have any ships. I will write about friendships and good relationships, but no lovestories. This story will be about Allen losing everything he has, leaving him desperated and alone until he decides to build everything up again. It will be about a sad soul regaining some things he thought he had lost, but also losing more to betrayal and war. And it will be about Allen, who decides to creates his own forces to fight the Noah and will work together with someone he had never expected to (although most of us do already xD).  
Oh, and for the Apocryphos lovers: don't read this. I decided to not add him in this story and that means he just died at hands of the Noah who attacked him in chapter 218 (although Allen doesn't know that yet of course). I thought things were already complicated enough. Please forgive me for it.  
Ok, enough for the long introduction now. I can't possibly explain what it's really about anyway, because then I would spoil everything, but now you'll at least have an idea. I didn't think this would all suit in the summary so that's why I wrote all this here. The first chapter is in here and even though it's not that good at all and I really have the feeling I could do much better (if I hadn't have so much trouble to start) I hope you'll like it and it'll give you an idea about if you'll like to read more.

Please leave a review about what you think of it and if I should continue.'

Warning: character death and might become really sad.

I'll put the disclaimer here one time because it didn't fit in the summary: **I don't own D. Gray-man or it's characters.**

* * *

 **Losing everything part 1: Johnny and Timcanpy**

At first Allen didn't remember anything when he woke up. He couldn't figure out where he was or how he came here, all he knew was that his head ached and he felt deadly tired. The skin on his face felt sticky, like the wind had blown into it roughly and had forced the water out of his eyes, before evaporating it and leaving a trail of salt on his cheeks. However, there was not a gust of wind to be found and that made him even more confused than before.

His surroundings seemed to exist of an alley, which was mostly blocked from his sight by a huge container for thrash he was lying next to. The other side ended in a cleavage of the road. He listened carefully, but there seemed to be no sign of life at all, except for a bird that flew over in silence.

It was only then that he realized he was pushing something against his chest. He opened his hands to see what he was holding on to and that unleashed a flood of memories that nearly made him want to cry again.

Immediately he wished he had stayed ignorant, but Tim's black and broken body was really lying there in his hands and there was nothing he could do about it. Even after a night of sleep the golem's appearance hadn't changed anymore and that said enough about its regenerating abilities. Johnny had told him already that Timcanpy was gone, but the last hope he had carried had just melted from his heart.

What had happened? How could Tim have ended up like this? He clenched his fingers around the cold pieces. How could he have been so stupid to let his golem out of his sight? It was one of the only companions he had, the only one that had always been at his side.

'Allen?'

He looked up when Johnny's voice reached his ears.

'I see you're finally awake. Are you okay?' The scientist looked at him with a worried expression.

'I'm fine,' the exorcist lied, noticing his voice was hoarse from his crying last night. 'I just needed some rest.'

'I've gotten you some food.'

Only then did Allen realize the other had his arms stocked with sandwiches which he dropped on the ground. 'I'm sorry, I know it's not enough, but this was all I could get from the money I still had left.'

The boy picked up a sandwich and started ripping it out of the plastic when his belly started to rumble loudly. 'Oh no, thanks, Johnny. I'm sorry for the trouble.'

'It's no trouble at all. Now, let me take another look at Tim.'

Allen felt reluctant to give his little friend away. Actually he wanted to keep the broken body close to him, like he should have when it had still been operating, but after a moment of hesitation he handed the golem over after all.

They sat there for five minutes to finish the sandwiches, then the exorcist stood up. 'We should go, Johnny. The Order or the Noah can be here at any moment. We should get moving again.'

The scientist looked up and nodded. 'Alright, I'll try to fix this later again.' He put the pieces in his coat and rose as well.

For a moment Allen wanted to protest to the fact that his companion was carrying Tim, but he couldn't bring himself to it when he saw Johnny's honest eyes and realized there was nothing he could do for his golem anymore anyway. If someone had a chance of fixing it, then it was Johnny.

'How are your wounds?' the scientist asked when they had started walking again.

Oh, right, his wounds. Actually, Allen had already forgotten them. They weren't deep or lethal, just a few bruises from hitting the building. They had somehow escaped the earl without getting hurt any further. At some point their enemy had seemed to be called in his mind by his own kind and had stopped his attack just long enough for the two to flee.

Allen still wondered what the message had been to get into the fixated mind of the horrible earl. Never before had he seen the Noah like that. It had been horrible and scary and he didn't really want to think back to it. What was it that Neah had done to the earl to make him that mad, even though the man had declared before that he had wanted to stay at the fourteenth side? It didn't make any sense.

'Allen?' Johnny observed him thoroughly. 'I asked you how your wounds were. Is it bad, do we need to stop?'

'Huh?' The boy quickly shook his head. 'Oh no, I'm fine, just lost in thought. My wounds are also good.'

'And your stomach?'

Apparently Johnny didn't count the place he was stabbed with Mugen as 'his wounds' or it was worth to mention it separately from them. 'It's fine as well, Johnny, thanks. I feel way better since you've attended to it.' Actually, it was quite irritating and kept sending stings of pain through his body, but it was slight enough to ignore.

'So, where…'

He didn't come to finish his sentence because the calling of other people interrupted him.

They turned around and Allen thought he recognized some alarming words:

'There they are.'

'Be careful, he's an enemy now.'

'His left arm is innocence and we don't know if his Noah has awakened yet, be on edge.'

The exorcist felt himself tense when others with Black Order coats appeared from around the corner and ran straight to them.

The scientist next to him nudged him carefully in his arm. 'Allen, go, I'll keep them busy. Just make sure you flee in the meantime.'

'What, Johnny, are you mad?' He whispered back in protest. 'I won't leave you here. They…'

'Allen Walker, Johnny Gill, stay right where you are. You are under arrest by the Black Order.'

'Just go, Allen!' his companion hissed one more time. 'Stay away from them. You have to win from the fourteenth, I know you can. But you said yourself that you can't let the Order catch you yet.'

'But I can fight them.'

At that moment three exorcists appeared around the corner and Allen swallowed tensely. Or maybe not. He could also see at least two crows between their opponents. This was probably even too much for him.

'You can't take on so many of them. Get out, now!' Johnny gave him another slight push. 'Go, Allen, I'll be fine!'

'I'm not leaving you here!' the boy insisted as he took in all the faces of the opponents. He didn't recognize any of the finders or the crows, but he knew all the exorcists. It seemed they had ran into exactly the worst force there was, consisting of Chaoji, who looked really hateful, Tiedoll and Marie, who both would probably just do what The Order would tell them to: meaning they would treat him as an enemy.

He cursed and turned around, but another group of finders blocked their way there. There was no way out, except… He shot a look at the roofs above their heads, then back at the approaching opponents.

'Hold on, Johnny.' He wrapped an arm around the waist of his companion who yelped in surprise as he activate Crown Clown and used it to jump on the roof with.

Immediately a crow yelled a spell but they were already on the other side of the house before it was shot.

'Let's go!' He put Johnny on the ground, grabbed his arm and started running, pulling the surprised scientist with him.

However it took only five blocks until a new silhouette blocked their way.

'Chaoji,' Allen panted, backing away from the glaring eyes of the exorcist. 'Please, you have to let me go. I'm not…'

'No,' the ex-sailor refused coldly. 'You're a Noah. You'll pay for all your evil deeds.'

Johnny wanted to say something for Allen's benefit back, but the white-haired boy shook his head as sign that it wouldn't make a difference. He had seen this glance in people's eyes before. Chaoji felt deep hatred and there was nothing that would get any sense back in him. Besides, the man was right, he was the host of a Noah.

He turned around and bolted away in the other direction until he heard a voice call a spell again and Johnny's arm slipped out of his hands.

He looked around only to see his companion lying on the ground, bound by a seal. Now the crow prepared another spell for him, but suddenly an arm appeared from in between two houses and pulled him into a narrow alley.

'This way, Moyashi.' And like that he was unexpectedly pulled along by Kanda who tried to stay as much in the shadows as he could.

'Kanda, let me go!' he hissed, trying to pull himself loose.

The grip of the men was too secure and no answer came, except their running through all kinds of alleys and little empty streets.

'I said let…' he screamed as an electrical shock traveled through his body and made him drop to the floor immediately.

Kanda looked at his handcuff for a moment, then drew Mugen. 'Keep your hand still for a moment, I'll cut it off.'

'Kanda, I'm serious!' Allen raged while the weapon shot downwards and hit the cuff with raw force. 'Johnny's still there. We can't just leave him behind!'

After three attacks with the mighty sword the invention of the science department finally gave in and left Allen's wrist, who rubbed the place with a grimace.

'Listen, Moyashi,' the man grunted in irritation, 'you can't take them on and we can't let The Order catch you. Go that way,' Kanda pointed in the direction they had been moving in. 'Don't get lost for once and make sure you shake them off and find a safe place to stay. I'll go back and get Johnny. I'll deliver him to you after we found the place you stay at again, just like last time. I got him out of the hands of The Order before.'

Allen gritted his teeth in frustration. 'But Johnny risked his life for me.'

'The more reason to keep yourself safe and not let that attempt go in vain,' the samurai spat. 'And now go, they are closing in. I'll drive them out with your cuff.'

'But Marie can hear my location,' the boy protested weakly.

Kanda already picked up the cuff and started walking away in the direction they came from. 'He won't bother you, I promise.'

The man turned around and pulled Mugen again. 'Now leave or I'll attack you with my nethercreatures.'

Allen knew there would be no way to get past Kanda. Moreover, he knew he had to trust the other. If he said he would save Johnny, then he would do anything to accomplish that. There was nothing he could do anymore.

He clenched his hands in fists in frustration. He felt so powerless. Why couldn't he just keep himself safe? Why did Johnny have to look for him and bring his life in danger for him?

'Now, Moyashi.'

Kanda raised his sword and Allen knew he had reached the limit. He turned around and fled, feeling how rage, frustration and hope rushed through his mind. The samurai could better keep his promise.

He kept running all day until he was really sure no-one of The Order would find him. Then he finally let himself fall on the ground from exhaustion.

It was only at the end of the day though that he realized that Johnny had still held on to Timcanpy and that as long as the scientist was gone, the golem was as well.

 **This chapter was different at first but someone told me it was a bit out of character and I realized the person was right so I edited it ( _I knew I was having too much trouble writing the beginning and was messing up somewhere_ )**  
 **Thanks for the comment in the review whoever said it. I like it that people help me to write better. Please tell me if anything is still not right about it.**


	2. Losing everything part 2: Lenalee

Me: 'For the ones who have read the first chapter in the first few hours it was online: I have changed it in the end because someone told me in a review that it was a bit out of character and I realized it was (I was so dissappointed in myself, but I hope it's way better now that I've changed it. I think it is). Anyway, from this chapter on, the angst will be more present, so for those who don't like that: don't read it. At least writing this chapter was a lot easier than the previous one. I have more feeling with the story now and I think that will help me to make it better as well. It took a long time until I wrote this second chapter, but I don't think the other chapters will take this long (though I can't promise anything). I've also changed a few plans for this story, based on chapter 219 that came out after the beginning of this story, but you probably won't notice any of it, because that didn't change my beginning. This story still takes place after chapter 218. The last thing I want to say is that the length of the chapters in this story might fluctuate a lot, because I just write what I feel should be said and I end the chapter at a point where I feel it should be ended. This chapter is longer than usual because of that, but I hope you'll just be happy with that. And that's all I wanted to say I think...'

Lavi: 'Whoa, that's a long monologue...'

Allen: 'Forget about the monologue. Haven't you seen in how much pain I am in this chapter?!'

Lavi: 'Ah, come on, Allen, it's just a story. It's not like it really happens to you. I mean, you're still on the streets there... or at least, I think you are... If you're not swallowed by Neah already, who just hugged the Millenium earl...'

Allen: *doesn't look assured at all* 'Thanks, Lavi, that helped...'

Me: 'But he's right, it's just a story.'

Allen: *sighs* 'I hope Hoshino has something better in mind for me.'

Me: *whispers to herself* 'I doubt it...'

Allen: 'What did you say?'

Me: 'Oh nothing! Just that I think that you'll be alright. I keep my fingers crossed for you' (I really do, my poor boy)

Lavi: 'Somehow I have the feeling that's not what she really said...'

 _Warning: character death_

* * *

 **Losing everything part 2: Lenalee**

Allen hadn't ever been so cold before except for that night in front of Mana's grave. He had wrapped his arms around his legs and his chin rested on his knees, but the chill came from deep within his body and wouldn't recede, whatever he did. He just stared at the wall in front of him, without really seeing the bricks and shivered now and then in a useless attempt to warm up.

He felt empty. Tim was gone, broken in pieces and in the hands of The Order. Johnny was caught by them and probably a prisoner. Kanda would do his best to free him, but Allen questioned if even the samurai would be able to. As a labeled heretic he knew how heavily guarded the prisons of The Order were.

 _He was all alone now._

Somehow that thought was one of the main sources for the ice inside of his bones, but the even worse reason was the realization that he actually wasn't all on his own at all. Somewhere inside of him resided Neah, waiting for his chance to strike and make him disappear.

Actually, Allen wasn't that empty at all. He was filled with fear that made his heart beat faster than it should. His breath was a slow panting, sounding like he was gasping for air all the time.

Apocryphos was somewhere far away. Ever since they escaped the earl his left hand had finally settled down, but that didn't mean he felt much better. His situation might even have turned out worse, now that he didn't even have his golem anymore to stay on look-out.

He wouldn't be able to sleep, because no-one would wake him when danger would approach. He couldn't walk around the city freely, because he would lose his way without anyone showing him where to go. He couldn't even talk to anyone anymore, because there was no living soul that would listen.

'I guess I'll turn in some lonely guy that speaks to himself all the time,' he whispered while he smiled painfully, trying to lighten up the mood. However, cheering yourself up wasn't that easy, especially without anyone around and he felt the smile die on his lips within seconds. There was no reason to wear fake smiles anymore. There was no-one to see them anyway.

So he just sighed deeply and waited for his legs to recover, so he could go on the run again, leaving everything he had even farther behind.

* * *

It took him two hours to recover to the point that he was able to move again. He didn't even bother to wait until his legs would be as good as old. Instead he already started limping through the streets, not caring about his physical condition at all.

He had to get further away as fast as possible. He was sure The Order was already searching for him around the place they had seen him and he was probably not moving forward fast since he had the habit of walking in circles when he was on his own.

It wasn't all as easy as he had hoped though. He was still exhausted from everything that had happened before and it was already past midnight. His eyelids were heavy and his mind was foggy. If it hadn't been so dark that he already did have trouble seeing, he would probably notice his sight was blurry as well.

All in all, he was on the verge of collapsing without a place to do that safely.

Just before sunrise, when the sky turned to a deep red, he spotted a dark figure on the top of a church. The person stood there, it's features hidden against the brightening sky. However, Allen would recognize her any time it was needed. Her skirt danced in the wind, following the lead of her shoulderlong hair.

Lenalee was watching the streets below her, from a place where she would see anything that happened within hundreds of meters radius. With one jump with her evolved dark boots she would be in front of her target in a second.

Allen swallowed and quickly hid behind a wall, just outside of her eyes' reach. He wouldn't even come close to outrunning her. Neither would he be able to fight her. He didn't think he would be able to forgive himself if he hurt her. She probably wasn't the only one of the Black Order here either and he obviously didn't make a chance against a group of opponents in his current condition.

He sighed deeply, then looked around the corner carefully. She wouldn't be able to look everywhere all the time. If he was careful enough he might be able to pass her without being seen. It was the only chance he had. He could make a circle around the church, but he shouldn't make it too wide, because it would take too long to get away. If The Order was here, it was just a matter of time until he was caught. He had to escape as quick as he could.

He sent a last glance up, cursing that he hadn't come here sooner so he would have been able to hide in the darkness and then came out of his hiding, running to the next blind spot of the female exorcist.

He progressed slowly, but surely. After two hours he had finally passed the church and he was getting his hopes up little by little. He just thought he would be out of her sight in a quarter of an hour when he turned around and saw her crouch and then push herself off the roof with such force that he lost sight of her immediately. His heart sank and he searched for her in the sky above him. Was there a chance that she was just returning to her comrades? Maybe she hadn't seen him.

A moment later he heard a soft tap of heels touching the ground behind him and he knew he had failed. He turned around and faced Lenalee personally.

'Allen...' She looked at him with worried and teary eyes.

'Lenalee,' he said to show he recognized her, before taking a step back in suspicion.

Suddenly she smiled and launched herself forward. Before Allen could even react she had wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 'I already hoped I would find you before the others did. I'm so happy you're okay.'

The boy was speechless for a moment. Then considered for a second to use the same tactics that would have worked for escaping Johnny if Kanda hadn't shown up, but gave up beforehand when he realized Lenalee would just need one jump to catch up to him again. So instead he awkwardly tapped her on her back until she finally let go of him and looked at him with questioning eyes.

'I'm glad to see you in good condition as well, Lenalee,' he answered, stepping back again to create some distance between them.

He had hoped the girl wouldn't notice it, but she did. She looked at him with even more worry and maybe even a slight form of indignation because he was clearly trying to distance himself from her.

'Are you okay, Allen?' she asked.

He nodded and forced himself to smile, even though he felt so exhausted that he thought he would faint on the spot. 'I'm fine, really. But I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if you don't mind.' The last words came out tenser than he would have wanted and he saw her reacting to it immediately, by getting anxious herself.

'It's okay, Allen, I'm not here to capture you,' she assured him, 'There are no others of The Order here either and I didn't see any Noah when I was looking out for you. I'm just here to help you.'

 _Just like Johnny._

Allen couldn't help but grimace when he thought of the last he had seen from the scientist and shook his head quickly. 'Thanks, Lenalee, but I don't need help. I'll be fine on my own.'

'Don't say that, Allen,' he recognized that stubborn and slightly outraged tone she used. 'We're friends, that's what we're here for. You can't do everything alone. Let me help you.'

He had to shake her off somehow. He didn't like to bring her in the same danger Johnny had ended up in. He didn't want the Order, that meant so much for her, to think of her as a traitor.

'You can't. The Order will see you as an enemy. Lenalee, I don't want you to…'

'Don't worry, Allen, they won't. I'll be careful.' She looked at him with soft eyes. 'I heard from Kanda what happened to Timcanpy and Johnny, so I just came here to help you find your way. Everyone knows you have a horrible sense of direction.'

Those names made Allen's throat constrict and he tried to swallow the feeling away. It sounded like she really didn't want to endanger herself for now, but he just couldn't take the risk.

'I'll be fine. I've already come really far on my own. I can do this.'

'I'm coming with you, if you want it or not.'

She sent him a look that told him she would be too stubborn to be persuaded and he sighed, feeling desperate, but at the same time warm, because his friend cared so much. His face started to glow and he quickly faced the ground, hoping that his bangs would hide his red cheeks.

'Al right then, but you should really leave when anyone of The Order comes close.'

'I will,' she promised, 'but I'm not going to lose all my friends without doing anything. So let me stay on the look-out and lead you the way so you can go where you want to safely.'

Allen nodded, then sent a grateful smile back to her. 'Thanks, Lenalee, I won't forget this.'

'You don't need to thank me, fool,' she replied, looking indignant again. 'I thought you finally understood.'

Allen hid himself behind his hair again, leaving only his smile in her sight. 'I know.'

And like that, Allen found a new companion again, but what he didn't know, was that it wouldn't be for long.

* * *

The first thing Lenalee insisted on was that Allen would catch up some sleep. She had seen the way he staggered and noticed the bags under his eyes. At first the male had tried to protest, but soon gave up because everything in him begged for the same. So in the end he just curled up on the street and let his mind sink in the darkness. Letting the girl stand watch, though she didn't like it that he would sleep out on the cold, hard bricks. However, to Allen they suddenly seemed really inviting and he was gone in a minute, only to wake up at least six hours later, feeling a lot better.

They made a plan of which places to travel to and they departed after a little breakfast that left Allen with an empty, growling stomach, but he wouldn't complain to his comrade, who was ready to offer up so much for him.

They walked on the whole day, taking only short breaks three times, on Lenalee's insistence, because Allen just grew really anxious during them, not being able to really relax at all. The girl kept telling him there was no-one in sight and that he needed the rest, but the words just didn't reach the male's unconsciousness causing him to stay alert all the time and tiring himself strongly.

That was one of the reasons that Allen's eye reacted so late, or maybe he only noticed it not soon enough. He wasn't really sure, because the last hours had been more of a blur and the akuma came totally unexpected for his exhausted, nearly sleeping mind.

He noticed them just three streets away and immediately pulled Lenalee behind a trashcan.

'There are four akuma close,' he explained to her in a whisper.

'What level?'

He could see she was trying to estimate if they could take them on.

'Three of them are level two. The other is…' he fell silent, trying to focus his foggy mind on the information his cursed eye was trying to give him. 'I don't know,' he continued reluctantly, feeling how dread started to fill his body. 'It's not something I've ever seen before.'

Lenalee looked at him in shock. 'Do you think it's a…?'

They both didn't dare to end the sentence and Allen averted his gaze, fixing his eyes on the brick wall in an attempt to suppress the sickening feeling that was spreading through his chest. It was like that time he saw his first level four, but then slightly different. It felt worse and somehow that made him suspect an even more horrible sight. The sight of a soul broken down so much that it had made the akuma evolve into a higher level than they had ever seen before.

He felt like vomiting before he had even seen the akuma itself.

'Allen, are you okay?' Lenalee eyed him with worry. 'You look really pale.'

'I'm fine,' he whispered, but he couldn't bring himself to look back and smile like he used to. He thought he might break out in tears before he would even get the chance to reassure her.

It was only then that he realized he had been too deep in thought. He hadn't kept track of the akuma anymore. Suddenly they were at the end of the street, just behind the trashcan. Allen hadn't expected them to move so fast and he gasped for air when he noticed it. The thought of the new akuma and the sickness had distracted him on the most important moment.

He swallowed tensely and shot a glance at Lenalee, who still looked at him with trust, expecting him to be able to get them past the akuma safely, as he was the only one who could detect them on a distance. Somehow he had failed.

'Lenalee, they are just behind us,' he whispered nearly inaudibly. 'I don't think we can hide for any longer. Let's jump out and face them when I say so.'

'No, I have a better idea,' the girl answered. 'Let's escape with my dark boots. I'll be able to carry you.'

Allen hesitated. Somehow he felt it wasn't going to work, but it seemed like the wisest thing to do now. He didn't have a reason to do anything else, so he nodded, already feeling guilty for making her carry him.

She wrapped an arm around his waist, then looked at him with expectant eyes. 'Tell me when to jump.'

Allen focused on the place of the akuma, waited a moment for them to turn to each other to discuss something in whispering mechanical voices, then hissed in Lenalee's ear.

'Now!'

The girl shot up with force, using her innocence to exaggerate their speed as much as it could.  
Allen felt his stomach turn around and pushed a hand in front of his mouth, trying hard to not become sick. He didn't have anything against moving vehicles, or fast movements, but this was just too much. He felt like the wind would rip him apart and he wondered how Lenalee could stand it all without showing any disturbance.

It just lasted for a few seconds though, because the next moment Allen suddenly felt how something knocked them down and they hit the ground almost at the same time. The crash left him groaning in pain and he felt like all his bones had to be broken. Their momentum had worked against them now and there was a huge crater where they had landed.

He pushed himself on his knees slowly, feeling relieved when he saw Lenalee doing the same.

They were still moving, so they could fight.

However, he felt how his spirits sank when he caught a glance of their opponents.

His eyes widened in horror, trying to fix on the new being in front of him, but his left eye wouldn't focus on it. There were just a few puffs of damp smoke, nearly reduced to invisible particles that somehow had to resemble a soul. It didn't look like one at all, but the soft, desperate and inhumanly scream rising up from it cut right through his mind.

He felt like vomiting and wanted to look away, but his body was frozen. Stuck on watching the horrible thing in front of him, tears filled his eyes and streamed down his cheeks in a never ending flood. Suddenly he couldn't care less for Lenalee seeing him cry, instead his mind was all dominated by that _thing_ in front of him. That akuma he should have saved so much sooner. He felt so sorry, so guilty for letting it go so far. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. For the first time he didn't feel like he was strong enough to face it and kill it with his innocence. He just wanted it to get out of his sight. To leave him alone so this horrible sensation would stop.

His inability to fight was soon noticed by their opponents and the level 2 immediately swarmed around him. Lenalee jolted up and posed herself in front of him, ready to protect her friend at any costs.

Her figure finally took his sight from the akuma away and that made him wake from his trance. Finally realizing he was panting, he tried to calm his breath down and wiped the tears from his cheeks, though it was useless because they kept leaving his eyes.

Slowly he stood up as well, and this time prepared for what he would see and feel, he faced their enemies with determination.

Yes, he felt sick. And, yes, he felt like closing his eyes and shutting himself off from the world. But most of all he felt so sorry and so guilty. He had to set things right now. He had to save this new akuma before it would get even more hurt.

Lenalee kicked at one of the weaker akuma that dared to come to close and that reminded Allen of his own weapon. He activated Crown Clown and pulled out his sword.

'Allen, just try not to look at it. I think it's really strong and we'll need to fight it together.'

Knowing that Lenalee was talking about the new presence he asked: 'It was that akuma that knocked us out of the sky, wasn't it?'

Lenalee nodded, then looked up. 'But what is it?'

One of the level 2's cackled while he darted away from their attacks. 'It's a level 5. Even if you can defeat us you won't even as much as lay a scratch on him!'

Lenalee silenced the laughing opponent with a well-directed kick and Allen couldn't help but sigh in relieve when he finally saw how a soul freed itself from the mechanical body and left with a smile.

'A level 5,' he repeated, knowing now that his hunch from before was right.

With a quick movement he sent his Belt to one of the other weaker enemies and caught it off-guard. He pulled it in close within a second and sliced it in two with his sword. Feeling his determination grow again with the second release of a soul.

 _Imagine how great it will feel to free that tortured soul._

That thought kept him standing and he decided to finally lay his eyes on the level 5 again. However, when he looked up, he saw only Lenalee and the last level 2 fighting each other. There was no other akuma to be found.

Suddenly he felt how claws dug themselves in his back. He screamed out in pain and surprise before his whole body hit a wall and made him feel numb all over.

Now other nails pierced through his chest so the others could let go and slammed him in the wall again, spraying bricks everywhere. His head took quite a hit and he could see stars all over, but the level 5 wasn't done yet.

It pulled him out and crashed him into a wall again, repeating that motion for at least five times before finally giving the limp and bruised body in his hand some rest.

Allen's sight was blurry and his cursed eye was beginning to lose it's working because blood dripped in it and covered the whole left side of his surroundings in a red layer. He gasped for air in shallow, short breathes, wondering if all his ribs would be broken after this fight, but he didn't have much time to think of his bones, because the figure in front of him brought its face up closer and made him widen his eyes in shock.

The level 5 was different from anything he had seen before. Akuma who leveled were rewarded with a better consciousness and stronger body. The level 1's had been weaponized balls, level 2's differed in forms so much, that the level 3's almost seemed the same, looking like mechanical armors. The level 4 had been indescribable, looking almost similar to a human, though a deformed one. But this thing had all particular features of a living human. The only things that were different were the glowing eyes and the dark pentacle on its hands and forehead. It also didn't wear any clothes, probably because akuma were only interested in killing and nothing else. However, when Allen looked more closely he realized the hands had transformed to the claws that had cut through his skin and they were holding him in place tightly.

'Did you think you could go anywhere?' the akuma asked, making Allen feel even more horrified when he realized the thing's voice sounded not that mechanical anymore either. 'I'm not even close to being done with playing with you.' Its smirk made the shivers run through Allen's spine before it let go of him.

The boy collapsed on the ground and tried to get up, but his body wouldn't move and he only managed to spit out a mouthful of blood he had drained from his tongue when it had gotten caught up between his teeth during his meetings with the walls earlier.

'But first,' the level 5 said, as if he were in the most normal situation in the world. 'I will help my comrade before he gets killed as well.'

A second later the akuma was gone and Allen tried to yell a warning, but his voice sounded croaked and weak and didn't reach Lenalee in time.

The girl gave a startled cry at the sudden contact with a claw and jumped away from the level 5 just in time to keep it reduced to a scratch.

Meanwhile the strong akuma told the level 2 to keep watch over the other 'prey' and that one did as he was told, seemingly happy to get someone who would flail less, because he lay broken on the ground. It even stomped it's foot down on his back with satisfaction, laughing when Allen grunted in pain when it hit the deep cuts in his skin.

However, Allen didn't pay much attention to the weaker akuma. Instead he watched as Lenalee struggled to defend herself to the level 5, feeling dread fill his body when he thought of the amazing strength the thing had demonstrated. He wanted to help her and tried to crawl out of the level 2's grasp, but it just started to put more force on its foot, pinning Allen to the ground even tighter and making him grunt in pain.

Then Lenalee screamed and Allen clawed his fingers in the ground in a useless attempt to move forward. He gasped for air when his body protested, but at the same time he just wanted one thing: get to Lenalee who was hanging in the level 5's hands limply.

The akuma lifted her at her neck, then cast a glance at Allen, who was still shifting around under the foot of its companion.

'Oh, is she important to you?' the thing asked in amusement. It looked at Lenalee and grinned.

Allen felt his blood run cold at that expression and yelled, but he was too late.

'No!'

The claw struck the girl right in her abdomen and she cried out loud.

Allen dug his fingers in between the bricks under him and pulled, but his body didn't move. His back just sent piercing pain through his body. He groaned, but kept clawing into the street and trying to move to the girl. His innocence was nothing more than his sword, not even covering his hand with a glove anymore. Unable to lift it he decided to put the weapon back on his left shoulder where it turned into a normal hand. It wouldn't activate anymore after, but it could at least help his other hand with moving forward. It wasn't like he thought he could do anything when he would reach her, but his desperation made him unable to think any further than getting to his friend.

He couldn't lose her here, not just like Johnny. Not like Tim.

But he could, because the akuma pulled it's claws out again and lifted them, ready to strike. This time he directed them at her heart.

'No, stop!' Allen wriggled stronger, so the level 2 had to grab him at the shoulders to keep him in place. It laughed with malicious pleasure, while the level 5 looked almost bored at him.

'Aren't you going to at least try something original? I'm used to the begging now.'

Allen struggled and cried out in anger and frustration. 'Let her go!'

A glimpse lit up the strong akuma's eyes and he grinned. 'That's more like it. Show fighting spirit. I love that.'

But it wouldn't help. The boy wasn't able to move even a bit at all and the level 5 wasn't patient enough anymore. It shook the girl to get her attention, then realized she wouldn't stop looking at her comrade and pierced it's claws right through her chest.

This time Allen couldn't even make a sound. He just gasped, widened his eyes and didn't believe what just had happened.

Lenalee's eyes, which had been trying to find contact with his, widened and turned dull. Her lips slowly formed a silent word: 'Allen…' Her limp body collapsed on the ground when the akuma let go of her and stayed motionless.

Then the scream left the boys mouth. He remembered that time in the arc, when first Kanda, then Krory and in the end Lavi and Chaoji disappeared. He had felt heartbroken and the only thing that had kept him from losing his mind had been his will to protect Lenalee. He had sworn to never let something happen to her at that time.

Almost no air was left in his lungs, making his voice sound weak and hoars while he kept crying out without even fully realizing it himself. He only got silent again when the level 5 showed up and punched him in the face, making his head swim.

'Enough screaming, you need your voice for all that I'm going to do to you now.' It grabbed his chin and lifted him from the ground.

Allen just looked at it with dull eyes, feeling all the strength leave his body. He wouldn't win from them alone. He wanted to fight, but his body wouldn't listen anymore. There was nothing to protect anymore anyway. The only reason Lavi and he had kept fighting that time in the arc when they thought no hope was left was because they had been protecting their friends. At least he had been able to fight then. Now he was just a limp body, unable to do anything else than grunting softly when the akuma crashed him into the wall again and again, kicking him in his stomach and back, apparently determined to break all his bones before killing him.

His body hit the floor again and he prepared himself for the next hit, but it never came.

A quick blur threw itself at the level 5, knocking it over with the element of surprise and redirecting its attention. A moment later an angry yell announced a second ally, launching itself at the level 2 and cutting it in half with a glowing sword.

 _Kanda._

The name brought tears to Allen's eyes and made him curse that the man hadn't been just a few minutes earlier. He wanted to extend a hand to start crawling to Lenalee, but his arm wouldn't listen to his orders. Neither would any of his legs or any other part of him.

The samurai ignored him and rushed past, attacking the level 5 which had been busy with the other person, who Allen still couldn't make out in his blurry vision. A moment later that person left the fight and hurried over to him.

A kind of familiar voice reached his ears, but he couldn't really make out what it said. He tried to make out the words, but they just didn't make sense for him.

Then the stranger grabbed his shoulders and lifted him, putting his back against the wall and pushing his face up so he could meet the man's eyes. A blurry but familiar face came in sight, surrounded by golden locks of hair.

 _Link._

But that was impossible. Allen tried to get his sight sharp so he could finally make out who it was exactly, but his eyes wouldn't cooperate.

Something about the strangers worried voice made it clear for him that he was being asked if he was okay. What was exactly wrong to him. Why he didn't say anything.

He'd like to say something. The man had to go over to Lenalee and help her instead, because she was the one that really needed help. He wanted to whisper her name or even ask the man who he was, because he looked so much like the dead inspector, but the only thing that left his mouth was a senseless mumbling, incomprehensible to anyone.

The man turned around, yelled something at Kanda and then rushed off again, leaving Allen sitting against the wall.

The three figures moved too fast for him to see and their fight in his blurry vision made him feel sick. His head almost split open of pain and his chest heaved shallowly to suck in air. Tears rolled down his cheeks without him wanting them too, while he fixed his eyes on the motionless lump of clothes, surrounded by its own blood on the ground. Why wasn't anyone going to her? Why wouldn't they at least check up on her. There had to be at least something they could do.

The dark haired figure crouched down in front of him all of a sudden and grabbed him at his shoulders as well. An angry but urgent voice spoke to him. Again he tried really hard to understand.

'Mo… o… a… ate…'

Allen groaned softly, trying to say Lenalee's name again, but instead a hand hit his cheek unexpectedly. The boy let out a short gust of air in shock, then realized his head cleared a little. Kanda's face was still a blur, but at least he could make out the words now:

'Goddammit, Moyashi, open a gate!'

Allen widened his eyes, then grunted a soft, but finally audible 'I can't' back, feeling useless and frustrated.

'You have to or we'll die. Now open it!' Kanda shook his shoulders roughly, which made the boy groan again when pain pierced through his body.

'I… I'll try,' he breathed, unable to face Kanda with his usual anger.

Instead of fighting the man he closed his eyes and tried to recite the lyrics and well-known melody in his head, but his mind was foggy and he wasn't able to remember it. How did the song go again?

'Hurry up!' the man yelled, before standing up and readying his sword in case the fighting couple would come closer.

Allen tried hard to concentrate and suddenly the music just flooded back in his head. He focused on the lyrics, then wished for a gate just in front of them that would lead them to the arc, the only safe place he could think of at the moment.

Kanda moved quicker than he had expected. Even before he knew his spell had worked, the man grabbed him at his collar and dragged him to the white portal.

'Come!' he yelled to the other man, but the blonde kept on fighting.

'Just go,' the stranger called back, still sounding awfully familiar. 'Get Walker to safety, I'll be fine!'

Kanda growled, showing that he actually was reluctant to leave the other behind, but still gave a rough jolt on Allen making him pass the gate and enter the well-known white city.

The boy was exhausted, but still determined to get his friend to a safer place. He started wriggling in Kanda's arm, whispering Lenalee's name, but the man wouldn't let him go.

Instead he told him to shut the gate, without the stranger and the girl having passed through it.

'No,' Allen whined, trying to free himself from Kanda's grasp. 'Lenalee, we have to get her… and that man… and the level 5… I have to safe-'

The man silenced him by slapping his face again. 'Shut that damn gate, Moyashi. You can't do anything for them anymore.'

'But I…'

'You're such a fool,' Kanda snapped, slapping him again. 'You think you can help them in that state? You think Lenalee would be happy if you died trying to help her, even though she's already gone? Now shut that damn gate before I decide to throw you back to the akuma and make my escape alone!'

Allen's trembling could be heard in his breath when he sucked his lungs full of air. Tears streamed down his face as he let the melody take his mind over one more time, to destroy their only escape route.

There wasn't a clear change in the door, but Allen knew he had shut the others out very well. He stared in front of him numbly, letting the tears flood his cheeks and didn't even notice Kanda had picked him up, until they were limping through the white streets.

The man didn't say anything, just dragged him through the city to a place where they could rest and he could treat their wounds. But both of them knew, not all of their wounds could be treated.


End file.
